Professor Serina Vega
Academic and Professional Career Serina Vega is a Professor of Advanced Alchemy and Spagyric (plant alchemy) at Hogwarts. She was an apprentice under Nicholas Flammel for many years. Personal Life Serina was a Gryffindor with an over protectiveness for her friends and a thirst for discovery. She got excellent scores in potions, herbology, and alchemy. She put all this knowledge into studying an advanced and rare branch of magic, spagyric. Basically plant alchemy. With this she was about to create completely new forms of flora such as an evolved strain of Devil's Snare that is immune to sunlight which she calls Alchemist's Rope. She's not very creative with names, but she uses it as a defense as well as a trap. She spent 1920-1923 after her graduation as an apprentice to Nicholas Flammel and while she studied with him she discovered an incredibly rare flower called the Everbloom. It was thought to be extinct, but she had found the last one in living existence while traveling through Scotland while gathering specimens. It had a glowing bioluminescent property when placed in darkness, but in the light, it was as blue as the sky. She took it back to the lab in France where she was working with Flammel. After several tedious and time-consuming tests, Serina finally created what had been her goal for years. An elixir to eternal youth to be paired with Flammel’s Philosopher's Stone. She tested it on herself first and though the initial reaction was painful she found it to be a success. From here on she would never age, for unlike the elixir of life the eternal youth elixir did not need frequent dosage. One sip was all you needed. Flammel told her not to reveal this discovery to anyone, at least not for a while. He wanted her to realize the weight of what she had discovered first. About a year later Serina was running a potion shop where she sold alchemically enhanced brews and acted as an apothecary of sorts. It was there that she met her husband Blaise Kent, an Auror for the Ministry. The two were married for 12 years and they had two children. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Blaise was murdered by a wizard whose brother he had sent of to Azkaban. Serina was sorrowful and enraged and leaving her children in the care of her sister went off to seek revenge. She found the man responsible and killed him, but the ministry wasn’t about to let it slide. Due to the circumstances of the case they didn’t send her to prison, but they did remove her license to run her business. This prompted Serina to move herself and her sons to America in 1936. There she started up new with another shop selling alchemical materials. The work was rather boring to her, but she did meet interesting people, including a man by the name of Edward Freedon, a divination expert who later became her second husband. They married in 1944 and also had two children. And for another ten years they lived happily together. It seemed though, that Serina was plagued with bad luck in love as Edward fell gravely ill. Her told her time and time again that he had foreseen his death many years ago and nothing could be done to stop it, but still she tried. She did everything she could to try and save, including giving him her elixir of eternal youth. He turned it down, saying it was not wise to defy fate. At his funeral, Serina was confronted by her oldest child, Cain, who was now 30. In private he revealed that he had heard about her elixir when she told Edward about it, and brought to light the discomfort he felt knowing that his mother would continue to look young while he and his siblings would age. He now looked older than his mother who still appeared to be 27 which was her age when she drank the elixir. He also made it known that he had never forgiven her for abandoning himself and his sibling when she ran off to get revenge on their father’s killer. She offered to let him have the elixir as well, but he denied her offer and stormed off, taking all his things with him. Since then Serina has not heard from Cain and wonders if he is even alive still. For the next several decades Serina spent her time traveling with her 3 younger children, who accepted her offer for the elixir. Still, she wasn’t satisfied and she was full of regret over all the recklessness and mistakes she had made. Suddenly, she received a letter from Hogwarts to come teach alchemy and spagyric to students. Feeling this might give her a second chance to redeem herself and to feel more fulfilled, she accepted. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors